


So Why are You Here

by Purple_Iris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry and Draco, M/M, drunk!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Iris/pseuds/Purple_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my writing class we had to pick a writing prompt out of a list. Each little prompt had three objects you had to include in the story, so I looked at them and instantly saw Drarry. The prompt I chose was a taxi, an old enemy, and Valentine's Day.<br/>In this one Harry and Draco are around 20 and haven't seen each other for a year.<br/>So yeah, have some fun, read some trash. It'll be a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say I was surprised to see the mighty hero Harry Potter at a bar on Valentine’s day would be an understatement. From what I had seen of him when we were younger I would have expected him to be at some party with all his friends, maybe even with girls crawling all over him to try and get attention of the “chosen one” or some rubbage like that, not that he’d notice with how oblivious he is. I definetly not imagine him as one to be slumped over a bar nursing a drink late at night, especially on Valentine’s day.  
As for me I was a little unsure of my sudden decision to go out for a drink. I think I may have decided somewhere on the way from the TV to my bed that I didn’t want to just let another Valentine’s day go by. I have spent far too much time doing the same old things for the past year. After the additional eighth year I decided to partake in I left school and practically had the same day every day for a year. I get up, go to work, get home, and go to sleep. One reason is because I should to stay regulated, if I acted as an average human being the wizards around me would probably start to complain and accuse me of following my parents example and becoming a dark wizard. I haven’t seen my mom in months because she was worried about me being associated with her and my father's past. The other reason is that I genuinely had nothing to do. Not many people are interested in becoming close with someone like me.  
Now was the point where I had to decide if I should approach Potter or just walk out of the bar. I didn’t really want to give up and go home… though I could just find another bar. It would be farther away though, and I was already here… I’ll just stay here and avoid him, he’s so drunk he probably won't notice me.  
So of course that’s exactly what he does.  
I can tell the exact moment he sees me. As I take another step into the bar he turns his head with a sloppy grin plastered to his face, but as his gaze latches on to me his eyes go wide. The first thought I have is doomsday, the next step my brain goes through is trying to find a way out of the situation. I do not want to deal with a drunk Harry Potter now or ever.  
“Draco!” I hear him shout as he stumbles out of his chair and tries to to make his way through the crowded bar full of lonely people to get to me. As he weaves through the bar he all of a sudden trips and falls banging his head on an empty bar stool.  
So now I have to decide if I should be a good person and help him or leave his sorry ass behind and high tail it out of here.  
“You’re an idiot Potter,” I mumble to myself as I shake my head and make my way over to where he is collapsed and barely conscious on the floor. This is definitely not the night I signed up for when I decided to leave my house for something beside work and groceries in ages.  
When I reach him he was groaning softly and holding his head with one hand. I held my hand out to help him up but he didn’t see me, to wrapped up in his own pain to notice.  
“Potter,” I put my hand on his shoulder awkwardly. “Get up, I’m taking you home.”  
And the only response I receive is groans.  
Great, tonight is really just the best.  
“Potter, come on let’s go.” I flicked his forehead softly.  
“Wha do you wan? Who’s ther?” His speech slurred as he squinted up at me trying to figure out what was going on, he must really be smashed.  
“It’s… Draco, come one I’m taking you home.” I hoisted him up and kept my arm around him as I tried to help him balance.  
“Draco! Wha you doin here? I heard you wer actin as some sorta….” He waved his hand around as he tried to think of the word.  
“Um… recluse?” I supplied him in his state of drunken grammar and vocabulary.  
“Yeah! That thin, you’re so smart. Been like tha since school.”  
“I was a git in school, now come on.” I took a step and supported him as I tried to guide our way to the door.  
“No you weren’t! Well… maybe… You wer jus mislead as a child!” He flailed as he tried to speak.  
“Potter?”  
“Yes,” he paused and looked at me.  
“Do me a favor and shut up.”  
“Yes sir,” he saluted and giggled  
This was definitely going to be a long night for me.  
I shifted his weight so it was easier to carry him and helped him you of the bar and into the fresh air of the night. When the door to the bar closed the music thumping with in was muffled but still present. The cars on the street in front of us flew by, everyone in them having a place to be. They all had somewhere to go and I still didn’t. I was in front of a crowded bar full of people trying to feel better about not being with any one, help a very drunk person I used to be enemies with in school, with a future full of empty tomorrows. Welcome to the real world. Isn’t it just dandy?  
“Hey, what’s your address?” I asked him.  
“Mmmm,” he squinched his face up in thought. “I dunno,” he shrugged after a moment and giggled.  
I sighed and helped Potter sit with his back against the wall. Slipping my phone out of my pocket I called a cab, giving them my address because trying to interrogate one out of Potter was not gonna happen.  
“Why you look so sad?” I hear Potter slur out behind me.  
“I don’t,” I reply sliding down the wall and sitting the next to him.  
“You don’t?” Squinching up his face he tried to figure out the situation.  
“Nope.”  
“Oh, okay,” he giggled and leaned against me his head falling against my shoulder. “That’s good, I don’t like it when people are sad.”  
“Well aren’t you some sort of hero.”  
“No,” he shook his head vehemently. “I am you,” he pointed at me drunkenly.  
“I mean… like you,” he giggled and closed his eyes and sighed contently.  
“What do you mean? You’re like me?” I looked at him confused wondering what he meant.  
“Ooooo taxi! Can we have that one? Can we ride in it?” He cut me off looking excited.  
“Yeah, that one is ours,” I helped him stand up and walked him over to the taxi. Looks like I wouldn’t be getting my answer anytime soon. It was time to help Potter get to my house safely.


	2. Happy Valentines Day From the Guy in the Flip-Flops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So the amount of comments and kudos I received was amazing, what the heck was that? I'm so happy I got such a great response.  
> I apologize for messing up past and present tenses and stuff like that, I promise I'm doing my best. Tell me if you see any corrections you think I should make. You guys should also recommend to my any ideas you have about what I should do in this.

Getting Potter up the stairs of my apartment was, needless to say, a struggle. He couldn’t seem to remember how to walk right, and though I am still strong carrying over 100 pounds of deadweight up a flight of stairs is not an ideal situation. The part where he was deadweight was still better than when he was trying to talk to me and flailed around like his hands were the only way he could communicate.  
“Oi!” I heard a voice shout from the landing of the stairs.  
Looking up to see I found a portly wizard in a grease stained tank top and shorts, a pair of bright pink flip flops on his feet. He seemed nervous about something yet still defiant against my presence in some way.  
“Um.. Yes?” I paused shifting Potter so I didn’t accidentally drop him on the floor. There is no doubt in my mind that this is the stupidest I’ve looked since Blaise decided to put slugs in my bed, causing me to run out of my dorm and into the common room in my drawers.  
“What the bloody hell did you do to Potter?” He crossed his arms and looked at me suspiciously.  
“What did I do?! I didn’t do anything. The bloody tosser went out and got himself pissed.” I scowl at him and start hauling Potter up the stairs again, which is inadvertently closer to the man. This is just how the universe likes to treat me. I try to be genuinely nice to someone and make up for how I treated them in school and some wizard butts in and thinks I drugged them or something!  
“You sure about that?” Still eyeing me he took a step back allowing me to shuffle past through the narrow hall.  
“I’m sure.”  
“He’s sure,” I looked down as Potter tried to twist and nod in assent that he was in fact not drugged and very very drunk to the old man.  
“Come on,” I jostled him so he was looking forward again and dragged him down the dingy hall to my apartment.  
As we reached the door I pulled out my keys and searched for the right one then inserted it into the look. Messing with it for a little bit the door finally opened and I stepped inside, Potter mumbling groggy nonsense next to me. Pocketing my keys again I helped Potter through my apartment and into my bedroom, depositing him onto the bed. He groaned sleepily and crawled up shoving his face into my pillow and promptly falling asleep. I was so going to kill him if he drooled on my pillow.  
Leaving my bedroom I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water. Then I moved to the bathroom and got some aspirin. I came back to my bedroom and set both on the bedside table next to Potter for when he woke up.  
I took a pillow he was not currently drooling on (That’s it, I have to kill him. Maybe that man did have cause for worry) a blanket, and pajamas before going and making myself a bed on the sofa. After changing into bed clothes I laid down and closed my eyes, ready to let myself sleep.  
Happy Valentine’s Day to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Tell me if you have any ideas or thoughts. Have a great week you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Is it worth adding more? If I do I'll probably add more characters and up the rating.  
> Thanks and have a great week!


End file.
